Dr. Slugger/Personality and Relationships
Personality Dr. Slugger starts most if not all of his sentences with “My, My, My”. He is an odd ball, always grinning creepy to his opponents and to the world. He seems to always be in somewhat of a joy or good mood, this was even shown whenever King Bijou had conquest an island and in mid battle Slugger was laughing and going on. He has a strange of obsession with the colors black and white as well, to the point that he paints his body these colors. But there is a deeper meaning behind it, he sees the world as in black and white. He thinks of things as either right or wrong, but his twisted mind. He thinks of evil as good and good as evil, he has the opposite of what the normal person would think of such things. This was shown whenever the doctor had commented that he thinks of pirates saving people as a bad thing and it truly disgusts him. Slugger does have a distance laugh as well, “Hiro hiro hiro”. Much like Indigo’s own laugh this is shown that Dr. Slugger seems to be a copy cat to something’s. He had often taken designs and by what thinks he improves them to be on levels that anyone couldn’t understand. His greatest work as to he believes is King Bijou. But of course it was created by Dr. Nanbu. Dr. Slugger has a great love for baseball, most of the time he is seen throughout the arc and such. He tries to speak in many different puns on baseball, striking out and so on. He seems to have this great love and to the point that he believes that, it is the sport of the gods. He sometimes even hums "Take me out to the ballgame" to himself as he works, but of course this gets on some's nerves. Slugger is no stranger to arrogance's and pride, he boasts that he is the best scientist in the world. He has a sharp tongue and a mind, often asking questions to opponent that he knows that they wouldn't be able to answer. To the point that he has lost his sanity, his favorite question to ask others is "Why is a raven like a writing desk". Then whenever the opponent gives him a blank and confused stare, he replies back telling he doesn't know and then laughs about it. So he seems to have an odd sense of humor to most and finds his humor to be the most laughable. But Sluggers true colors have shown themselves many times, he has a total lack of moral when experimenting. Well since he is a mad scientist he doesn't care only for research. Thus consuming so much that he had lost touch with reality, so he is often cruel and with his grin he enjoys suffering. He believes that what he is doing is good, so he doesn't have a care for the fates of people that aren't of his concern. Slugger has one last dream is that he wishes to have the Hito Hito no Mi,Model: Hotei in his possess. Having heard that it was in a sword and that sword is somewhere in the world. He has claimed that his favorite Buddha has to be hotei or rather known as the laughing Buddha. Rather fitting to Sluggers personality and so he wishes to find the sword and use its powers for his own. Taking the idea after King Bijou and Hozaru. Relationships King Bijou It would seem that Slugger is the only one who will be at King Bijou's side, because Bijou does need a man to repair his body and such. Slugger has taken a great obsession with Bijou for a few reason, he is the greatest creation of the greatest mind in the world. So Slugger has the respects for King Bijou because of his design and such, but what is rather odd is that. King Bijou doesn't have much a care for Slugger, but he does let him do as he pleases. Just as long as Slugger fixes him up whenever Bijou is damaged or such, but other than that. King Bijou allows Slugger do as he pleases, but most of the time. Slugger follows King Bijou around and watches all of the good that King Bijou is doing in this world. King Bijou has commented that he loves Slugger take on this world and he did like his style a bit. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages